Talk:Azerothian Heroes
Should Jaina be moved/removed after she quit the Kirin Tor? Digman14 (talk) 07:38, September 5, 2016 (UTC) I'd say yes. Also, Varian should be replaced with Anduin. — Varadu (Jak) (user page; talk page) 07:41, September 5 (Monday), 2016 (UTC) I will replace Varian, however until we have a clearer understanding of Jaina's new position, she'll remain as a notable leader. Aretain King (talk) 07:43, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good. — Varadu (Jak) (user page; talk page) 07:48, September 5 (Monday), 2016 (UTC) Ahh. I just removed her. But I'll replace her in the secondary leaders if that's alright. And a bit more radical of a proposal, but should we add the new leaders of the various class orders? I would also like to move Malfurion and Hamuul to the secondary leaders, as they are both druids under Cenarius. Digman14 (talk) 07:58, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Currently in the middle of editing the page, just leave it with me. Aretain King (talk) 08:12, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Going to have to redo the infobox again, because the edits made to the page while I was working on the update. Please do not edit pages that I have stated that I am going to edit in the future. Thank you. Aretain King (talk) 09:03, September 5, 2016 (UTC) I had already made the edits by the time I saw your message. I'm going to copy the source code and add in whatever you change. Digman14 (talk) 09:08, September 5, 2016 (UTC) I'm making a completely new edit now, so it's fine. Just a minor frustration. Aretain King (talk) 09:11, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Okay so I have changed several things in the infobox. 1. To minimize the size of the infobox I made many of the sections collapsable. 2. I added Thrall, Illidan Stormrage and the leaders of the Dragonflights with the exception of Ysera to the leaders section. Thrall is still the current leader of the Earthen Ring (not counting the player character) and Illidan is considered the leader of the Illidari. I've listed Itharius as the current leader of the green dragonflight, presumed until Blizzard gives us an idea of who has taken over now that Ysera is dead. 3. I added Varok Saurfang to the secondary leaders. Varok is the leader of the Orcs in Orgrimmar. 4. Added dragonkin to the races section for those people that roleplay as dragonkin in human forms. 5. Added the Illidari to the affiliations section. 6. Added sections for class orders and order halls. 7. Moved Orgrimmar from the capital cities section to the major cities section and the Undercity to the capitals section. As of right now Sylvanas is the Warchief, so I am considering the Undercity as the capital of the Horde. As for Malfurion Stormrage and Hamuul Runetotem, they are remaining as major leaders as the Cenarion Circle is equally led by all three individuals. Cenarius despite having taught both Malfurion and Hamuul is not considered above either of them in regards to leadership ranking. Aretain King (talk) 10:21, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Looks good, Aretain. I went ahead and fixed the tags so they didn't mess up the page and tidied up the source. — Varadu (Jak) (user page; talk page) 10:29, September 5 (Monday), 2016 (UTC) You just made the same mistake Digman did earlier, now an additional edit of mine can't be done because of the changes you made to the page. I ask again, please do not edit pages that I am in the middle of working on, while I am still working on them. Give me some time to correct any potential mistakes made 'before' you make minor changes which could cause edit conflicts. Aretain King (talk) 10:35, September 5, 2016 (UTC) I assumed you would've made any additional minor edits before posting the summary on the talk page. Anyway, my apologies. — Varadu (Jak) (user page; talk page) 10:44, September 5 (Monday), 2016 (UTC) Fantastic work man. Only thing I would mention is in the Affiliations section -- possibly removing the Argent Crusade (as it's seemingly defunct with Tirion's death and the resurrection of the Order of the Silver Hand), and replacing the Wrymrest Accord with the Dragonflights (either individually or a whole, since Alextrazsa disbanded the Wymrest Accord.) Digman14 (talk) 14:02, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Fanon? I believe the purpose of this wiki is to properly mesh fanon with canon lore. A suggestion of mine would to either make a section or another page for us, the heroes, to add our fanon. The Witchbane (talk) 14:33, September 5, 2016 (UTC) The Argent Crusade is about as defunct as the Blood Knights or the Sunwalkers in the grand scheme of things. The Order of the Silver Hand as we see it in Legion is a new organization using the name of an old one. The individual orders that make up this coalition still remain active, and can still be seen as factions from where the Azerothian Heroes can originate. Remember that this particular page focuses not only on current events, but also past events. Unless Blizzard wipes out every single reference to the Argent Crusade, they're still a faction that belongs on this page. As for the Wyrmrest Accord, they are still an active organization. While the Aspects did originally decide to end the Wyrmrest Accord after the defeat of Deathwing, Kalecgos called for a meeting between the aspects and reminded them of their past battle against Galakrond and putting forward the idea that they didn't need to be aspects to help protect the world. The other dragon leaders agreed with Kalecgos and decided that they would continue to protect the world to the best of thier ability and that the accord would continue. This was all covered in the book 'Dawn of the Aspects' I hope that covers any concerns. Now, Witchbane, the reason for this wikis existance is to blend canon and fanon together yes, but pure canon pages can and do exist on this wiki as they are needed. This page is mostly covering canon events, as there are far too many fanon events to reasonably have on one page to go into detail. If you'd like to create your own page which details those events, you're more than welcome to (I think there already is a Moon Guard Server Timeline that you can work with). That being said, utlimately I think server wide events (like the recently finished Rise of the Legion campaign) deserve their own page entirely, and guild / character events belong on the pages for those guilds / characters. Aretain King (talk) 22:13, September 5, 2016 (UTC) There's several pages about canon lore on this site that properly integrate the fanon of the server into it. This page, literally being about every single character in WoW, could easily have some sort of relevance to the server outside of game content itself. The Witchbane (talk) 23:51, September 6, 2016 (UTC)